dfafandomcom-20200214-history
Lazarov
Bio: Baroness Lazarov was a fictional character on the Twitch Show Death from Above in the battletech universe. She was played by Hyper RPG's "Graphic Content" co-host and Twitch Streamer "ThatBronzeGirl," who also portrays GliCh on Vanquished, the Valiant Comics RPG. Lazarov was old family planetary nobility of wealth, owning at least one Battlemech (a Griffin she rode herself) and a large estate. History Not much is known of Lazarov before meeting the marauders. When the Marauders first met Lazarov, she was fighting on the rebel side of the New Abilene civil war and was thus an enemy of our heroes. In the waning days of the civil war, Lazarov faced the Marauders on the field and proved to be a capable mechwarrior in her own right. Noticing her very honorable demeanor, Cameron Coyne took the initiative before the Lord Commander could act otherwise and challenged Lazarov to a duel, under the condition that the duel settles the mechfight. Lazarov accepted and showed that she was even more capable with a sword as she was with a mech to the extent of pushing someone as skilled with a blade as Coyne close to his limit. Despite all her effort she lost and showing a streak of kuritan behaviour, asked Coyne to deliver the finishing blow to end her so she can die with her honor intact. At that very moment Valravn spoke up, convincing the Baroness not only that a surrender after this fight was no loss of face (quite the opposite in the Marauders' eyes) but that she - as a voice of the rebel faction - should live on to fight for the rights of the people that stood with her and strive to join the senate. Lazarov accepted surrender on the condition that her Mech was returned to her homestead and her subordinates where allowed to leave the field unarrested. The marauders saw no problem in accepting that. Lazarov was then tried by the senate of New Abilene, with the Lord Commander, Cameron Coyne and Lord Mulligan (jr) offering support and their voices on her behalf. She was put subsequently under Housearrest under supervision by Lord Mulligan (jr). Around the same time General Kam was released, Lazarov was, too, and returned to her homestead, reinstated to full rights and even becoming - as Valravn had told her to - a member of the senate herself. As Kam was challenging the Marauders to a duel (Ep26), the rules of honor dictated that a arbiter had to be chosen. While talking to the minister of defense, Cameron Coyne himself request the Baroness. Although there was some "outside" interference whilst the duel was fought - unbeknownst to everyone except Edwin Jones, another member of the Jones clan, George, had decided to help the Marauders out - in the end Lazarov deemed the duel went orderly and declared the Marauders the rightful winners. Personality PLACEHOLDER TEXT FOR PERSONALITY Feats of Note: * Nearly defeated Cameron Coyne with a sword while duelling Quotes on/to other Chars on CharXY * QUOTE PLACEHOLDER (EPISODE, SESSION) Others on/to CharXY * QUOTE PLACEHOLDER (EPISODE, SESSION) Trivia PLACEHOLDER TEXT FOR TRIVIACategory:CharacterCategory:Character Category:OpFor Category:Player Character